


Snowing

by tinyace



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Shiz-era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyace/pseuds/tinyace
Summary: It's the last day before Glinda leaves for Lurlinemas, when it finally starts to snow at night...





	Snowing

Snow had not fallen this winter. Glinda found it an odd sight: Frottica was knees deep in snow throughout december. Fortunately, the lack of snow did not lessen the town’s decoration. Shiz was a beacon of lights and candles. The scent of pines and hot chocolate filled the air around the cobbled streets. People were cheerful and wished each other a happy Lurlinemas. Even Shiz University had gone all out for the holidays. The highlight was a massive pine tree decorated with glittering stars on the main square. Glinda wanted to take it all in, as tomorrow she would take the train back home to Frottica and enjoy Lurlinemas with her family. She supposed she would have to start packing sooner rather than later.

Glinda walked back to Crage Hall, reluctantly. When she entered her dorm it was empty. Elphaba hadn’t arrived from her last exam then. She lit the fireplace and plopped one of her heavier suitcases onto her bed. She stared into her closet for a good half an hour without selecting even one outfit.

“No, this is all wrong,” Glinda muttered to herself. She scratched her head and sighed. If only Elphaba was here. She would know what to do. Where was she, anyway? It was after five and her last exam finished at three. She should’ve been back by now.

It was dinnertime and there was still no sign of Elphaba. Ama Clutch had to drag Glinda to the dining hall. Glinda was grumpy the entire meal.

“No need to get so huffy,” Ama Clutch chastised her when Glinda complained about Elphaba not having returned yet. “She’s probably in the library like every other day.”

But it _wasn’t_ every other day, Glinda thought bitterly. This was her last day in Shiz before winter break and she wanted to spend it with her roommate.

After dinner she had managed to pack her suitcase, telling herself she didn’t _need_ Elphaba for it. She could spend the night before travel alone. In fact, she told herself, she _preferred_ it. The clock had struck ten when Elphaba returned. Glinda was already in her nightgown, brushing her hair before going to bed. 

“Back so soon?” Glinda said, without looking up.

“I lost track of time,” Elphaba said apologetically. When Glinda stubbornly continued brushing without any reply, Elphaba asked: “Won’t you turn around?”

“I’m busy getting ready for my night’s rest. I have to get up _early_ for my travel back home tomorrow, in case you had forgotten.”

“I could never forget,” Elphaba said, her voice rather soft. It made Glinda reconsider her frosty behavior. “Shiz has given you a farewell present.”

“We’re not doing presents this year.”

“Just look outside the window, Glinda.”

Glinda sighed and put down her brush. When she turned around on the chair and saw the frosty specks and melted traces of snow on Elphaba’s jacket and knitted hat, Glinda’s eyes widened. She hurried to the window and shoved the curtains to the side.

Snow! Lots of snow was drifting in the air and settled on the ground. It was beautiful to look at.

Elphaba shuffled next to her. “Maybe we can have a night stroll? I know you wanted to spend your last day of the semester together…”

Glinda looked at her, and she could no longer stay mad at her. “At this hour? Ama Clutch is already asleep.”

“She doesn’t have to come with,” Elphaba smiled mischievously. “Campus is empty at this hour. We could sneak out without anyone knowing.”

Glinda’s heart pounded fast in her chest at the rulebreaking idea. “Give me five minutes,” and she hurried to the bathroom. 

She quickly threw on the clothes she had worn that day and wrapped a scarf around her neck. With her coat all the way up to her neck and some gloves on she was back in front of Elphaba. They stealthed their way out in the darkened corridor and with little noise closed the doors of Crage Hall.

A rush of adrenaline ran through Glinda’s body. She looked over at Elphaba and they both stifled a laugh.

The decorated lights paved the way for them and they walked across the still campus. It looked like a painting. Small snowflakes drifted in the air and a lit up Shiz shone in the distance. All sounds except for the slight wind seemed to have faded away. Glinda walked closer to Elphaba, letting her hand brush hers every now and then.

“This way,” Elphaba nudged her.

They crossed the bridge by Suicide Canal, where the thinnest layer of ice was visible. Glinda could pinpoint the spot where they would usually picnic Sunday afternoons with their friends. They walked further into the park.

Up ahead, near the broken fountain, the snow crunched under the weight of boots.

“Someone’s here. Quick,” Elphaba whispered and grabbed Glinda’s hand. They rushed off the path and hid behind one of the many trees. Glinda nearly shrinked into the tree while Elphaba put a protective arm around her. Glinda’s heart was in her throat.

Elphaba put a finger to her lips as the footsteps came closer. Glinda held her breath. She couldn’t see what was going on, Elphaba had closed too far in. If Glinda wrapped her arms around her they might as well be hugging. She hadn’t felt this warm the entire walk.

It suddenly hit her why she didn’t want to pack her suitcase. It was because she didn’t want to leave at all. 

The footsteps faded and Elphaba peeked her head around the tree. “Coast is clear, I think.”

She didn’t step back. When Elphaba turned her head towards her, Glinda reached out on her tiptoes and her lips brushed against Elphaba’s. For just a clock tick Elphaba’s breath catched and then her lips twitched into a tiny smile. It was just a peck, but Glinda’s cheeks had flushed pink. Elphaba looked happily dazzled.

“And here I thought we wouldn’t be able to give each other a present.”

Glinda blushed, and then a knot formed in her throat. “I wish you would come with me to Frottica.”

“I will, one day,” Elphaba smiled shyly. “If you’d still let me by then.”

With her fingertip Glinda brushed a few snowflakes out of Elphaba’s laces. “We would hike the snowed hills behind the village and drink hot chocolate in a warm pub afterwards.”

Elphaba’s forehead touched hers. “Sled our way down the hills?”

“If you carry the sleigh,” Glinda smiled and tucked at Elphaba’s jacket. “You would wear a knitted jumper with a reindeer on it. My parents would invite us for Lurlinemas dinner that night and absolutely adore you. We would hold hands under the table the entire time. It’d be so impractical while eating…”

Elphaba let out a small laugh and rested her hands on Glinda’s middle. “After dinner we would sit at the fireplace. You’re curled up in my arms and we’d fall asleep to the sound of crackling flames.”

“You would hum a carol with that beautiful voice of yours.”

“The most wonderful Lurlinemas I ever had,” Elphaba concluded and planted a kiss on her forehead. Glinda closed her eyes. The imagery swirling in her head and her chest filled itself with warmth. One day it would be real, but not yet.

“Please write me.”

“Every day,” Elphaba promised.

But the feeling of having to say goodbye in the morning was too overwhelming. The thought of having to leave Elphaba behind and not be able to see her, hold her, for two weeks was unbearable. A tear rolled off her cheek.

“Hey, no need for that,” Elphaba brushed the tear away with her gloved hand. “I will be right here, waiting for you.”

Glinda opened her eyes and whispered, “I want to spend Lurlinemas with you.”

“We will. Only one Lurlinemas apart until we spend a lifetime celebrating it together.”

Glinda pulled her close and kissed her. It was much more than a peck this time. She tightly gripped at Elphaba’s jacket and let her worries melt away. At last, as her toes started to grow cold, she had to pull away.

Elphaba looked around in the cold night, and somberly said, “we should head back.”

Glinda nodded sadly. If they stayed much longer their bones would start to freeze. Elphaba offered her her arm and Glinda looped them together. With the calm breeze pricking in their ears, they crossed the Suicide Canal and headed back to campus.

“Write me a letter,” Glinda said. 

Elphaba looked surprised. “Already?”

“Please,” Glinda replied. “The postal service will take days before getting to Frottica. I need something to hold on to.”

“My dearest, Glinda,” Elphaba started. “Something wonderful happened last night. The first snow has finally fallen here in Shiz. But even more wonderful than that, I had an evening stroll with the one from my dreams. You know who I am talking about, I’m sure. Under an oak tree we shared a kiss that night in the snowfall. Our very first kiss! Perhaps it is a bit foreword to write this, but as my dearest friend, I am sure you are as enthralled about this as I am.”

Glinda giggled and rested her head against her arm. “What else would you write?”

Snow fell gently from the sky and Elphaba thought for a moment before continuing. “I hope you are having a lovely Lurlinemas at your parents’. Know I miss you dearly and cannot wait to welcome you back in my arms at Shiz train station.” She paused. “Forever yours, Elphaba.”


End file.
